The Hurt Before the Healing
by rocketrider231
Summary: After a rough few years, Beca goes to Barden University for a fresh start. But then one day in the shower when Chloe notices scars on Beca's arms, everything changes for Beca. Based on the Pitch Perfect movie. (NOTE: I kinda tweaked some of the storylines from the movie and some of the characters and their personalities so if you are a Pitch Perfect purist, this may not be for you)
1. Chapter 1

"See you at rehearsal!" Chloe said as she walked out. Beca sighed in disbelieve. What's her problem? Beca shook it off, and turned the water back on, continuing her shower. The warm water felt so good running down her body. It wasn't often that she got to relax and free her mind like how she was able to in the shower, and that's just what she needed. However, Beca's peace of mind was abruptly interrupted by Chloe barging back in.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Chloe began as she reached and turned the water off for a second time, "I forgot!"

"What?!" Beca sighed. What could possibly be so important that she had to interrupt her shower again?

"I…" however she trailed off as soon as caught a glance at Beca's wrists. "Are...are those…scars?" Beca shot her arms to her chest.

"What?" Beca asked, trying to cover them up.

"On your arms."

"No, there's nothing on my arms, you can go now."

"Then can I see?" Chloe was not sure if she actually did see scars, but Beca's reaction was starting to confirm her suspicions.

"Oh my gosh, this is so inappropriate! Get out!"

"Beca, it's okay-"

"GET OUT!" Beca started to scream, "I DON'T NEED TO SHOW YOU ANYTHING! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO..." Beca tried to finish her sentence, but she started to choke up. Suddenly, she just lost it and started sobbing uncontrollably. Chloe hugged Beca close to her and began to sympathetically rub Beca's back. They sat down on the shower floor, which was uncomfortable, but neither one of them cared. Beca sobbed into Chloe's shoulder, unloading all her emotion to Chloe. For a moment, Beca didn't even care that they were naked. It just felt so good to have someone, clothed or not. As Beca cried, Chloe was finally able to see Beca's arms. There were scars all up and down her forearms and wrists, and Chloe could tell they were definitely self-inflicted. Beca seemed like such a nice girl, why would she ever hurt herself?

"It's okay, Beca. It's okay."

"Hey…" The young man Chloe was with in the shower quietly walked in the doorway of the shower and pushed the curtain aside. As he did so, he noticed the poor sobbing girl in Chloe's arms. Chloe glared at him and motioned with her head for him to leave. He nodded and slowly backed away and out of the room.

After a few minutes, Beca stopped crying. There was a short and slightly awkward silence between them. Finally, Beca turned her head and looked up at Chloe with her puffy red eyes.

"I'm sorry." Beca said.

"No, don't apologize. Are you okay?" Beca slowly nodded.

"I think so." She said as Chloe softly helped her up.

"Do you want to talk about it sometime?" Chloe asked. Beca thought about this. Her first thought was to say no. However, she had held this in for so long, it might be time to tell someone.

"Okay," She sighed, "but it's too long to get into right now. We're gonna need to meet somewhere later." Beca thought about this. Where could they meet alone without the risk of someone eavesdropping?

"Behind the science building?" Chloe suggested. Behind the science building was a beautiful view of a river and the forest surrounding it.

"That's actually not a bad idea." The more Beca thought about it, the more she liked the idea of meeting there.

"I will be there! See you after classes!" Chloe said with a friendly smile as she walked out of the stall. Beca seemed like such a nice girl. Why would she ever hurt herself like that? What could ever make her snap and do a thing like that?

"Thank you." Beca called back to Chloe before she left. Wow, Chloe really did care about her and wanted to help her! Why would she want to do that? Maybe she wasn't the idiot that she seemed to be.

* * *

**Apologies for the short chapter. Next one will be longer (like, 5 or 6 times longer).**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as her last class ended, Chloe ran behind the science building. When she got there, she sat on the pavement with her back to the brick wall of the science building. As she sat and waited, she checked her phone. 4:55. Maybe she was a bit early, but it was better to be early than late. Chloe patiently sat waiting, when suddenly she felt her phone buzz. It was Casey, a boy she had met a few days before.

_"wanna get ice cream? My treat :)" _This was a hard thing to decline, due to the fact that Casey was one of the hottest guys on campus and Chloe absolutely LOVED ice cream.

_"Srry cant. I have another commitment." _Chloe almost felt bad for turning down his offer, but Beca needed her way more than Casey did.

"_oh k. Have fun with whatever it is :P"_

"Sure, this is gonna be fun..." She said to herself.

Beca took a deep breath and walked to the science building. She was about to share something that she had never shared with anything else before. Could she do this? Well, she was about to find out. Beca walked to the back of the science building and saw Chloe leaning against a dumpster typing on her phone. Chloe was there early. Awesome…

"Hey…" Beca said. Startled, Chloe jerked a little bit and looked up from her phone to see Beca standing in front of her.

"Woah, you startled me." Chloe said with a smile, putting her phone in her pocket.

"Well, it's just me." Beca said with a slight smirk and Chloe smiled back a little. There was a bit of an awkward pause between them. Chloe didn't know how to ask her to start without seeming like she was prying, and Beca didn't want to start the conversation.

"So…" Chloe began, "…how was your day?" This was a good conversation starter, but it seemed somewhat forced.

"Fine. I have a feeling my history professor was probably stoned." She said, giggling a bit. Chloe smiled.

"Mine is boring as HELL." Chloe said, "That was seriously the closest I've ever come to falling asleep during class." Chloe and Beca both smiled. Then Beca decided it was time to talk.

"Have you told anyone about..." Beca asked, trailing off. She didn't know Chloe inside and out so she didn't know if she was a blabbermouth yet.

"No! Of course not! I would never tell anyone a personal thing like that!" Chloe wanted Beca to trust her, since she considered herself trustworthy.

"Okay, okay. Thank you." Beca said, "Well...I guess it's time to get started." Beca sighed; she was going to do her best to tell her story without bursting out crying. Chloe tapped the space on the pavement next to her, inviting Beca to sit. Beca sat down next to Chloe and took a deep breath. "It all started back in tenth grade, sophomore year." She began, "I was really socially awkward so I didn't have many friends, except for this one girl. Her name was Heather. We knew each other pretty well, and we hung out a lot since she was my only friend. And she always told me I could tell her anything. It really felt nice to be treated this way by someone out of the family.

"Then halfway through the second semester, something happened. I…" Beca trailed off, "Sorry, this is kind of hard for me to say." Beca said as she put her face into her hands.

"It's okay, take your time." Chloe replied, trying to be encouraging. Beca took a deep breath.

"Okay. I can do this." Beca continued, "Halfway through the second semester this new girl enrolled in our school. Her name was Kylie, and she…she was…she was beautiful. And I…I started to develop feelings for her. Like…I think I had a crush on her or something." Beca had a look of shame on her face, "I got butterflies whenever I was around her and I couldn't stop think about her or how beautiful she was."

"Awww…" Chloe quietly said to herself. Even if Beca wasn't too fond of those feelings, it was kind of cute. "That's nothing to be ashamed of." She said, noticing the shameful look on Beca's face. "I'm sure everyone has had feelings like that for someone of the same sex at least once before in their lives."

"Well, I'm not bisexual, and I'm sure as hell not a lesbian so I was scared about what these feelings meant. So I told Heather…" Beca trailed off, once again. This was the hardest part for her, the part where everything falls apart.

"She told me she wouldn't tell anyone, in fact she promised me she wouldn't tell anyone. What she said was that it was perfectly normal for me to feel something like that since I was a teenage girl. So I believed her and didn't think much of it after that." Beca wished she could just end the story right there, but she couldn't. "The weekend passed, and I went to school on Monday, and I wasn't afraid of anything since I had gotten that off my chest. But when I got there…" a small tear fell rolled down Beca's cheek. Chloe saw the tear and reached over to hug her, which was slightly awkward since they were sitting down, but it didn't change the comforting factor.

"It's okay, Beca…" Chloe said as she rubbed Beca's shoulder, "I'm here for you." After a minute or two Beca sat back up straight, making Chloe take her arms off of her.

"Then Monday at school, kids were giggling at me and pointing at me. I had no idea why, until this girl-a really popular one, might I add-came up to me and told me I was a dirty little lesbian slut and a bunch of other of girls in her clique started to laugh and chime in. Heather had broken her promise. She had baited me." Chloe's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh, Beca, that sounds awful! I am so sorry." Beca felt another tear fall from her eye.

"Then word spread around about me, and…people can just be so cruel sometimes. Everyone called me all sorts of insults everywhere and I couldn't even go to church without people calling me a dirty lesbian. And Heather handed out my number so I would get these horrible texts from people who I didn't even know." Chloe was horrified. Why would anyone do anything like that? Especially to poor little Beca. It was just so disgusting and wrong on so many levels. Even if Beca were a lesbian, how would her sexual orientation affect them in any way?

"People are disgusting." Chloe said.

"I couldn't even look at Kylie after all that happened." Beca had never shared this with anyone before. It felt like reliving a nightmare. "And then one Saturday morning, I…" This was the most horrible part. For a second, Beca thought about leaving this part out, but there was no way of avoiding it. Beca felt more tears falling down her face. "I was the only one home and I saw my older brother's knife on the table." Chloe knew where this was going, but prayed that it wouldn't go this way. "It was very sharp, and I…I..." Beca wiped her wet eyes.

"I know what you're trying to say." Chloe said, trying to make this as painless for Beca as she could.

"And that's how I got the scars here, here, here and here." Beca said, pointing to different places on her left forearm. "I promised myself I would never do anything like that again. I remember the kids stopped bothering me for a while. But then a few months later, during my junior year, my parents got a divorce."

"Oh I'm sorry." Chloe said.

"Why? It was obviously the best thing for them to just give up." Beca snidely stated. "Anyway, I got more hate texts from people saying 'its your fault' and other stuff of the sort."

"Are you serious?" Chloe asked, not that she didn't believe Beca, but it was so extreme.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Beca said sadly, "To this day, I still don't know how they found out about it. But for a while I believed them. I thought it was my fault that my parents divorced. The pain of knowing that was…it was more than I could possibly bear. So to try to relieve some of this pain, I grabbed my brother's knife again." Beca pointed to an area around her left wrist, "A majority of the scars here came from that." Since she had already broken the ice, talking about it wasn't as hard the second time around. However, it didn't change the fact that the memories were still sore.

"Beca, I am so-"

"Wait, I haven't gotten to the best part yet." Beca said, interrupting Chloe. "To hide the scars I would wear hoodies, even in the summer time. It was super uncomfortable and hot and I just wanted to take it off but I was afraid someone would see the scars. Then this one time…that backstabbing bitch Heather thought she saw scars on me, like how you thought you did, except she wasn't so polite about it. She wanted me to roll up my sleeves, but I wouldn't. Then she…she forced me down…she rolled up my sleeves…and she saw the scars…" Beca needed a moment, since this was probably the worst part of her entire story. "I'm sorry." She said, pausing the conversation for a moment.

A few seconds later, she continued. "Heather told me I was a freak. Then she told everyone about it and they called me an emo attention whore. And…" Beca rolled up her other sleeve. "I did most of this because of it." She said, motioning to parts of both her forearms and wrists. "Then one night I went home…and I just…I had just had it with everything. So I grabbed a few coat hangers and tied them together…and I…I…" Finally, Beca just lost it and burst into tears.

"Oh sweetie…" Chloe said and tenderly embraced Beca. Sweetie wasn't a term that she used very often, but if she said it, then whomever she was talking to must be special. Beca curled up on Chloe's lap and Chloe gently rocked her back and forth while she cried.

"Chloe?" they heard a voice say. It was Joshua, a young man Chloe had met before. "Hey! I thought that was you! How were classes-" Joshua stopped when he saw Beca crying in Chloe's lap. "Oh…uh, I'm sorry…I'll talk to you later, it looks like your sister really needs you right now." He said, walking away. Chloe opened her mouth to correct him, but she felt no need to.

As she gently cradled Beca in her arms, Chloe felt like she was holding her baby sister. She closed her eyes and rocked Beca back and forth as she cried into her shirt. Chloe cried a few tears herself. What Beca had been through was just awful.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here…" Chloe softly said. Usually Beca would have found it weird if someone called her baby, but in the state that she was currently in, it was comforting to her. She was happy someone was listening and that someone cared. After a few minutes, Beca took a deep breath and crawled out of Chloe's lap.

"I almost did it." Beca continued, "But right as I was about to, my older brother came home and into my room. His name was Blake…Blake opened the door just in time to see me with the thing around my neck. Turns out, he had heard that I cut myself and he wanted to talk to me about it. He told me that he absolutely couldn't live without me and that if I killed myself then he would never forgive himself. Then he promised me that he wouldn't tell anyone about what he saw, and he made me promise I wouldn't cut myself anymore. He kept up his end of the deal and I kept up mine.

"From then on Blake walked me to school and he walked me home. Whenever someone would make fun of me in front of him, he would stand up for me with such a great comeback." Beca slightly smiled thinking about some of the things Blake would say, "He could just scan someone and find something about them to make snarky comments about and they would instantly shut up. He even stayed home from college his first year to protect me in my final year of high school. Everything actually calmed down since all the guys were afraid of having their ass kicked and all the girls were afraid of being insulted." Beca laughed a little bit after saying all this.

"Blake was my hero and my best friend. He was the greatest young man to ever walk on the earth. Dwayne Johnson could have made an insulting comment towards me and Blake would have tried to beat him up." The use of the word 'was' worried Chloe.

"Then in February of this year, it was my birthday so Blake wanted to do something special for me. He took me out for a surprise evening and we ate Chinese food together, which was my favorite food at the time. Even though he HATED Chinese food, he ate it for me for my birthday. Then we saw The Vow together. He saw it with me, even though he hated chick flicks.

"After we left the movie, we went out to ice cream and I told him I was sorry since the night must have sucked for him with Chinese food and The Vow. You know what he said? He told me: "Beca, I may hate Chinese food and Channing Tatum, but with you, all those things make for the best night of my life.""

"Awww!" Chloe said, "You really do have the best brother ever! I've had boyfriends who aren't as sweet as him!"

"Yeah." Beca said, smiling a little. "Then that same night we were driving home and we were talking and laughing…and then this…this drunk driver crashed right into us and…Blake, he…he…" Beca started crying again. She felt so weak since she thought she was crying every five minutes. Chloe started to rub Beca's back.

"I am so sorry, Beca." Chloe said, trying to comfort her.

"Blake didn't make it. Neither did the drunk driver, thank goodness." Beca knew this was a rather morbid and harsh thing to say, but she didn't care. He was responsible for the death of her brother. "I spent two weeks in the hospital, and when I finally got out, I started going to school again, without Blake. It was the first time I went to school without him in, like, ten months. When I got there, guess what happens."

"No!" Chloe really didn't want it to be true, "They didn't start bothering you again, did they?!"

"They did. They kept telling me stuff like Blake was burning in hell for protecting an emo attention whore lesbian and that it was my fault he was dead."

"How is that your fault?!" Chloe couldn't believe it. These people seriously disgusted her.

"They said that if he wasn't out wasting his money and time on me he would still be alive. I actually started to believe them at one point. So I…I broke my promise to Blake." Beca started to cry harder. "I'm sorry, I have to stop here. Reliving these painful memories hurts too much."

"That's okay! If you need to stop, then stop."

"Long story short, I got a couple more scars here." She said, pointing to her lower left forearm. "Then as soon as the school year ended, we moved up here in Georgia. Now I live a few hours away from here. Well, I kind of live here at Barden University, but home is a few hours away from here." Though it wasn't Beca's home, it was Beca's house. She hadn't found a place to call "home" yet. "Then I got a new number so I don't get anymore horrible texts anymore. I haven't heard anything from where we used to live since I left, so that life is pretty much behind me. I came here for a new beginning and to move on with my life. And I like to think I'm doing a good job of it." Beca paused for a moment. "But yeah, that's pretty much it." She concluded. Finally, after forty-five minutes, she was done recalling all these terrible memories.

"Wow, Beca. I…I don't know what to say." Chloe said, trying to find something to say, "So…what now?"

"I wanna go back to my room." Beca said. She was completely drained emotionally from everything and just wanted to be by herself for a little bit.

"I'll walk you there." Chloe offered as they got up. They walked to her room in silence. Neither one of them really knew what to say after everything that had just happened. Fortunately, the silence was soon broken when they arrived at her room.

"Thank you so much, Chloe." Beca said as she hugged Chloe.

"Oh Beca, it's no problem! If you ever need someone to talk to then you can come to me anytime, anywhere." Beca felt so good having someone like Chloe as a friend.

"You're not gonna tell anyone about what I told you, right?" Chloe had earned Beca's trust for the most part, but Beca needed to make sure.

"Beca, you can trust me. I'm not telling anyone. That I promise you."

"Thank you." Beca sat down on her bed. First thing was to take off her shoes. She took off her shoes and lied down on her bed. Then she closed her eyes and softly drifted into sleep.

Chloe noticed she was asleep and took a blanket from the foot of the bed and put it over Beca.

"Good night, angel." Chloe quietly said, leaving the room.

As she walked out the door, Beca's roommate, Kimmy Jin was about to walk into the room.

"Shhhhh…" Chloe said, putting her finger to her lips. Kimmy Jin nodded and walked in.

Chloe walked to her room. When she got there, she sat on her bed and thought about what Beca had told her for a while.

"I guess my life isn't really that hard." She said to herself.

* * *

**Note: **I spent two and a half weeks working on Chapters 1 & 2 and I just decided to post the first chapters last night. Then I finished the second chapter tonight so they're being posted within a day of each other. Chapters will probably not come out this often from now on, so expect to get a new chapter once every week or two. Also, chapters normally won't be this long.

That being said, thanks for reading and if you would like to leave a review, please do so!


	3. Chapter 3

Beca was woken up by the rays of the sun shining through her window and onto her eyelids. She moaned and put the pillow over her head. Why did she need to get up? Oh that's right, she had classes. Beca opened up her eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. 9:00. Fifteen whole hours of sleep! That was literally the longest amount of hours Beca had slept in years. However, as good as this was, it was time to get to class.

Beca sat up and got out of bed. Next was to put on some clean clothes. She threw on a pair of jeans, a random T-shirt, and a jacket. Even though the weather outside didn't necessarily call for long sleeves, she still needed to cover the scars. After doing that, she went into the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and put her hair up. Beca looked at herself in the mirror.

"Eh, it'll do." She said, walking out of the bathroom. She left the room and started her way off to class.

However, on the way, she noticed something wasn't right. People were looking at her, some even pointing at her and whispering. This felt a lot like something else that had happened earlier in her life; something that she told Chloe about the day before. Chloe didn't tell anyone, did she? No, Chloe wouldn't. She promised. But that still raised the question: why were people looking at her?

However, Beca's worst fears were confirmed when she heard someone walking past say:

"Ew, lesbian…" Chloe must have said something to someone! Beca frantically ran around, trying to find Chloe so that she could approach her about it. Finally, Beca found her giggling with some other girls.

"CHLOE!" Beca was enraged and couldn't hold it in. "Did you tell anyone about what I told you yesterday?!"

"Of course I did." Chloe replied in an as a matter of fact voice, "Can you imagine? How unlucky can you be to have the same thing happen twice to you? Someone baits you, they tell everyone, and then you try to get everyone's attention by slitting your wrists. Oh well, I guess you'll never learn. You're just a sad little lesbo slut who cuts herself for attention." Beca was so angry and upset that she started to cry. "Oh look! Now you're crying! Trying to get everyone's attention AND their sympathy, are we? Well guess what? Look around! Nobody likes you! So why don't you just go kill yourself. No one's gonna miss you anyway, so don't worry about us." Beca couldn't believe this. The girl that had seemed so gentle and caring the day before was actually heartless and cruel. Beca put her face into her hands and started to cry even harder. Chloe saw she was crying and started to laugh.

"Why don't you just end it all and kill yourself? C'mon! Do it! Do it! Do it!" She started to chant. Other people started to chime in until there was a crowd of people chanting "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" As Beca tried to block out these chants, she heard a voice.

"Beca, come on. Beca?" Soon, all the chanting ended as she opened her eyes and realized she was just having a nightmare. Kimmy Jin was standing over her bed, trying to wake her up.

"You okay?" Kimmy Jin asked due to the fact that Beca was sweating pretty heavily and her heart was pounding so loud it could actually be heard. Beca took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

"Yeah, I just…I had a horrible horrible dream. Like really, it might have been the worst dream I've ever had in my entire life." Beca shuttered just thinking about it.

"Uh huh. Well, it's nine o'clock and I see from your thing on the wall that your first class is in half an hour so I thought you might want to know that." Beca had put up an arrangement of all her classes on a whiteboard she had hung up so that she knew her schedule. Good thing she put it up, otherwise Kimmy Jin wouldn't have woken her up.

"Yeah, thank you so much for that." Beca said, though she was thanking her more for waking her up from her nightmare than waking her up to get to class in time.

"Mhm." Kimmy Jin said as she walked out the door and left.

Beca noticed she was fully dressed since she fell asleep in her clothes yesterday. She sniffed herself to see if she could wear them again.

"Meh. Whatevs." She said as she put on her shoes, grabbed her bookbag, and walked out the door.

Throughout the day, Beca was a bit worried that Chloe might have told someone. She thought Chloe seemed trustworthy, but she had also once thought the same about Heather.

After her final class ended, Beca went behind the science building. She needed to think, and it seemed like a nice place of solitude she could go to. When Beca got there, she just so happened to find Chloe with earphones in, drawing her view of the lake in a sketchbook. Beca caught a glimpse of the picture she was drawing.

"Wow, that's really good!" Beca said to her. This started her and made Chloe flinch.

Oh, you startled me…again." She said with a smile as she took out her earphones. "Come sit down!" Beca walked over and sat down next to her.

"Seriously, that looks incredible." Beca said, still looking at the sketch.

"Why thank you!" Chloe replied, "So how was your day?"

"Eh, it was alright. How was yours?"

"It went well." Chloe turned to look at the view of the lake, "I come out here after classes to daydream and spend time with myself. I've been doing so for the last two years. And the best part is that barely anyone comes back here so I'm almost never interrupted."

"It seems really nice back here." Beca stated.

"It is. It really is."

"By the way, I had a question." Chloe put down her pencil turned her head to Beca.

"Sure, go ahead!"

"Have you…uh…told anyone about…" Chloe took a deep breath.

"Beca," she started, "I haven't told anyone and I won't. You can trust me. I'm not gonna say anything. Even if someone took my phone and my converse and they threatened to destroy them, I still wouldn't tell."

"Really?" Beca found this hard to believe, but not impossible.

"Really. Your secret is safe with me, I promise." Beca sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, I just had a TERRIBLE dream last night where you told everyone and then told me to kill myself." Chloe's eyes grew wide as plates.

"I would NEVER say or do that. Like I said before, I'm not telling anyone. And your life is very precious and I wouldn't EVER tell you to end it. No matter how upset I may be, I would NOT say that." Chloe felt she was coming off as harsh, but she wanted to get it through Beca's head that she was going to keep her mouth shut.

"Thank you so much, Chloe. I was kind of nervous throughout the day that maybe you told someone."

"Don't worry. There's no need to be nervous." Beca was so touched by Chloe's kindness that a small tear formed in her eye. After a small moment of silence, Beca pulled out her phone to respond to a text she had gotten. While doing this, she noticed it was six o'clock and on top of that, she was starting to get hungry.

"Hey, I think I'll get going." Beca said, and she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Okay. See you around then!"

"See you." As Beca walked away, she felt something was missing. Like she needed to say something else.

"Chloe," Beca started as she stopped walking, "I just want to tell you, you're like the kindest person who I've ever met and I really cannot tell you how much I truly appreciate everything you're doing. You're the best." Chloe smiled.

"Aw, that's really nice of you to say."

"I meant every word." Beca said as she continued to walk away.

"Thank you, Beca." Chloe said back.

* * *

**Note: **I know I said in the last chapter that I wouldn't be posting chapters this often, but all the views and reviews encouraged me so I felt motivated to write another chapter. Sorry if this chapter seems kind of sub-quality or forced. I'm hitting a bit of writer's block but I think I can work through it.

Also, I wanted to say that there is going to be no romance between Chloe and Beca (so that none of you will be disappointed).

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and if you would like to leave a review, please do!


	4. Chapter 4

Beca frantically ran to the Bella rehearsal she was late for. She had promised Chloe she would be there on time. Since this whole a cappella thing was important to Chloe, Beca didn't want to let her down. And to top it all off, it was raining. Therefore, she had to run through the rain. Finally, Beca got to the rehearsal building and went inside and out of the cold rain.

"Beca, you're late!" Aubrey immediately said as soon as Beca walked in.

"Sorry," Beca started, "I got caught up with something else."

"That's okay! We're just glad you're here." Chloe said with a smile. Beca sat down at the back, behind everyone else where she could be by herself. Aubrey continued the meeting and started to go over the songs that they had sung before.

"You may have noticed that we don't do any modern music." Aubrey noted, "No pop crap, no sucky rap, no emo rock bands that slit their wrists," Chloe's eyes widened and she slightly gasped.

"AUBREY!" She said out loud. This insensitive comment made Chloe worry for Beca's feelings.

"What?" Aubrey was confused,

"Don't make comments like that!" Chloe said, raising her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, do we have any members of emo rock bands that slit their wrists here with us?" This second comment made Chloe even more worried for Beca. Concerned, she turned to look at Beca in the back row.

"It's okay." Beca mouthed to Chloe. Beca felt that Chloe was overreacting. Even though it slightly annoyed her, she was happy that Chloe cared for her feelings.

"Just…don't make any insensitive comments like that again." Chloe warned Aubrey.

"Um, okay then…so anyways," Aubrey continued, "we only sing songs made famous by women…" Her voice trailed off in Beca's mind. Beca sighed.

_Well, this is boring._ She thought. All she wanted to do was go back to her room and put on her headphones. Beca closed her eyes and tried to escape Aubrey's controlling voice. It was like nails on a chalkboard to her.

"You hear that, Beca?" Aubrey said, noticing Beca was starting to daydream.

"What?" Beca opened her eyes and lifted her head after hearing her name called.

"We're going to do some cardio today." Cardio? This confused Beca. What did exercising have to do with a cappella?

"…why?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Don't ask questions, just do it." Beca rolled her eyes and stood up to join them in their exercise.

After a few hours of rehearsing and whatever the heck Aubrey made them do along with it, the meeting finally ended. Beca grabbed her bag and started her way out the door.

"Hey!" Beca heard someone call to her. She turned around to see it was Chloe.

"Oh hey." She slowed down so that Chloe could catch up to her. "What's up?"

"Not much. What about you? How was your day?"

"Same, not much. Are rehearsals usually like that?" Beca felt that this question was slightly random, but it was the main thing on her mind.

"Not always. We do other stuff."

"That's comforting." Beca had a slight tone of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey," Chloe started, "I'm really sorry about the comment Aubrey made today. I felt terrible."

"Chloe," Beca looked her in the eye, "you have nothing to be sorry for. It didn't hurt my feelings or anything, so you don't need to worry." Chloe sighed in relief.

"Oh good. I was worried about you." Beca really felt that Chloe was overreacting at this point and that she should say something.

"Hey Chloe, I don't mean to be mean or insensitive and if I come off like that then I'm really sorry, but you don't need to treat me like a little kid. You don't need to apologize to me or feel badly about every single comment that someone makes about suicide or self-harm around me. Just so long as they aren't directly aimed towards me, they don't hurt me. So you don't need to worry so much."

"Oh…I'm sorry, Beca. It's just that…I don't want you to get your feelings hurt and the very last thing I would want is for you to be hurt. I'm sorry if I'm acting like an overprotective mom or sister." Beca stopped walking and turned to face Chloe.

"First of all, don't apologize! I can't tell you how much it means to me that you care about me and my feelings. And also, Chloe, you're a really good friend to me. I cannot stress that enough. You're the big sister I never had." Chloe looked Beca in the eye. Did she really mean this?

"You really mean that?!"

"Of course I do. The only other person who has made me feel wanted as much as you have is Blake." This was a bold statement to make because of everything that she and Blake had been through, but it was true.

"REALLY?!" Chloe found this statement kind of hard to believe since Blake meant so much to Beca, but this made it even more flattering to her.

"Really." Beca said, smiling. Chloe had displayed characteristics and love for her that only one other person in her life had ever shown to her before, and that was Blake. Chloe was so touched by this statement that she started to cry

"Beca, you have no idea how touched I am by that. You mean so much to me and if I mean that much to you then I…I can't even say in words how happy I am by that. You rock Beca." Chloe brought Beca in for a hug, and Beca started to cry a little bit herself. Be couldn't remember the last time she had cried out of happiness, or the last time anyone had loved and cared about her that much since Blake. Chloe really was special to her.

"I love you, Chloe." Beca said, "But like a sister, of course." She quickly added. Chloe chuckled a little bit.

"Of course." Chloe replied, "I love you too, Beca."

* * *

**Note:** Like I said before, there is going to be no romance between Chloe and Beca. They're just really good friends.

Also, I said in Chapter 2 that I wouldn't be posting chapters this often, but all the good feedback my story's getting is motivating me to write more. I also said that I was hitting writer's block in Chapter 3. However, thanks to watching Pitch Perfect again, I have been able to move past it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you would like to leave a review, then please do!


	5. Chapter 5

"Do we really need to wear short sleeves?" Beca asked Chloe. The two of them were in their full Bella uniforms and they had been in Beca's bathroom in front of the mirror for the last fifteen minutes. Chloe had dug through all her beauty products trying to find something for Beca's scars before she finally come across the concealing cream that she was rubbing on Beca's arms.

"Well, yeah, we kind of have to." Chloe responded as she rubbed the special cream on Beca's forearm. "But don't worry, this will cover up all your scars."

"You sure this is gonna work?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay." Beca was skeptical. She didn't want to risk anyone seeing the cuts on her arms, but she trusted Chloe.

"You know, Chloe, I'm sorry." Beca said with a slight tone of guilt in her voice.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because you're wasting your time with me when you can spend it somewhere elsewhere, or somewhere more productive for you."

"Wasting? Spending my time with you IS productive for me. There isn't anywhere else I would rather be at any moment than helping my very best friend." Over the last few weeks, Beca and Chloe had grew really close and developed an incredibly strong friendship that even Andy Dufresne and Red would be jealous of. Even Chloe couldn't remember the last time she was that close to anyone else.

"Thanks, Chloe." Beca said.

"No prob! And now…its…finished!" Chloe stopped rubbing Beca's arms and they both looked down to see how it looked. Beca was shocked; her arms looked like there were never any scars on them to begin with!

"Wow, Chloe! This is great!"

"So I did okay?"

"Okay? You did an awesome job! This is really really good!" Beca was floored by the awesome job Chloe had done on her arms.

"Oh good. I'm just glad I did well with it." Beca stopped smiling when she looked at herself in the mirror. She hated how she looked in the Bella uniform.

"Ugh, I look like a flight attendant." Beca was still kind of self-conscience about her appearance and the uniform certainly didn't make her feel any better.

"An adorable flight attendant, that is." Chloe added, making Beca turn red.

"Oh, stop it." Beca replied, smiling a bit. Over the last few months, Beca found out that Chloe was a master in flattery. This would really come in handy on Beca's lower days when she needed a boost in confidence.

Suddenly, they heard knocking at the bathroom door. It was Kimmy Jin.

"Um, are you two going to be out anytime soon?" They heard her say.

"Yeah, we're coming out now." Beca said right before she and Chloe walked out of the bathroom. "It's all yours now." Without even acknowledging they said anything, Kimmy Jin walked past and into the bathroom. "Um…okay then…" Beca shrugged it off and moved on.

"Hey, do you wanna grab something to eat really quick before we go?" Chloe offered.

"Sure!" Beca loved food and she would love to go grab some with her best friend even more. On their way to get a bite to eat, Beca passed a mirror and saw herself.

"Auuugh, I hate the way my hair looks when it's up." Beca griped.

"It looks cute!" Chloe replied, making Beca blush again.

"Hehe, thanks. But do you think we can work something out with Aubrey and maybe change the uniform a bit? I despise looking like a flight attendant."

"I've tried talking to Aubrey about it before. She doesn't want to stray away from tradition."

"Which is why we're not allowed to sing anything from "emo rock bands that slit their wrists" too, right?" There was a short and slightly awkward pause between the two of them before Chloe answered.

"…yeah…I still feel badly about that." Chloe said with a slight smile.

"Don't! Aubrey's an idiot."

"Well, she isn't the smartest person alive, but saying she's an idiot is kind of mean." Since Chloe was so sweet, she was also really sensitive and considerate towards everyone's feelings.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Finally, Chloe and Beca finally made it to the Subway on campus.

After they got their food, the two of them sat down to eat it together.

"I really love this stuff." Beca said, "It's probably really bad for me, but I don't care. I just love it so much!"

"Yeah, Subway's good." Chloe replied. However, she hadn't taken a bite out of her sandwich since they sat down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Beca asked, noticing this.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just not hungry."

"Why? Are you nervous?"

"…yeah." Chloe admitted. She had never been nervous about a Bella performance before, but this was the first time that the new crew was performing. Even though they had practiced more than a million times, she was still a little bit edgy.

"Hey," Beca looked Chloe in the eye, "we're going to do great. You know why? Because you and Aubrey are great leaders. We've been rehearsing nonstop for weeks and that's not going to come without payoff. We are going to do awesome-wait no, actually, we're going to do aca-awesome!" Beca said, stealing one of Aubrey's words. Chloe giggled at this.

"I hope so." She said as they got up from to table to get to the bus, "I really hope so…"

* * *

Note: Okay, I'll admit the last chapter was sub-quality. Like REALLY sub-quality. I apologize for that. Hopefully, this chapter is better. From now on, I will try to take more time writing so don't expect chapters to come out as frequently as they have been (once a day).

Also, if you would like to, leave a comment telling me what you think of the chapter, or comment telling me what you think of the overall story, heck, leave a comment telling me how your day was!

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

"See? I told you we'd be aca-awesome!" Beca told Chloe. Regionals had just ended and Chloe and Beca were on their way out of the building.

"Yeah, you did." Chloe said, smiling. "By the way, is there anything going on between you and Jesse? I saw the way you guys were looking at each other."

"Oh, uh, no…" Beca thought of him as a friend, since, other than the one time he showed her the ending of The Breakfast Club, there was basically no romance between the two of them.

"I think you like him." Chloe teased.

"Oh shut up." Beca blushed.

"I think you do!"

"Stop it!" Beca pushed Chloe.

"Yep, you definitely do."

"I'm serious, Chloe!"

"Okay, sorry." Chloe said, realizing she was slightly pushing the envelope. "But really, do you like him?"

"Nope." Beca replied almost instantly. "And besides," Beca continued, "even if I did like him, Aubrey wouldn't allow it. Remember that "Dixie Chick serious" oath?" Deep down in her heart, Beca did have feelings for Jesse, but she didn't want to admit it since she was having trouble embracing these feelings.

"Aw, that's too bad because you guys would make a cute couple. And I'm pretty sure he likes you too, so if you were to tell him you liked him then he would probably accept." Chloe wasn't stupid; she knew that Beca liked Jesse. Beca gave Chloe a look and was about to say something. However, before Beca could say anything Chloe continued talking. "All I'm saying is that if you DID like him, then you shouldn't care about what Aubrey says and it would be a FANTASTIC idea to tell him that you like him since he most likely likes you too."

"Got it…" Beca said, rolling her eyes.

"Now you wanna go get ice cream or something to celebrate?" Chloe said, changing the subject.

"Sure!" Beca absolutely loved ice cream, and she would especially love to have some with her best friend.

"Hey, should we bring Aubrey along with us? She did help-"

"NO!" Beca said, interrupting, "Aubrey is a ditzy jerk."

"Hey!" Chloe interjected, "Aubrey is most certainly not!"

"Oh really? 'I can see your toner through your jeans.' 'You're going to need to take those ear monstrosities out.'" Beca's imitation of Aubrey sounded like a cackling donkey.

"Come on, Beca, she may be a little rough around the edges, but deep down inside, she is a good person. She has a good heart." Beca shot Chloe a weird look.

"Dude, she's mean to you too. How can you say any of that with all the stuff Aubrey says to you?"

"Aubrey may be mean, but I know her. We've been good friends since our freshman year of high school."

"I'm so sorry." Beca said with a snarky tone. Chloe stopped walking and looked Beca in the eye.

"Listen to me, Beca. Aubrey may be a little bit controlling and may come off as unkind, but let me tell you: you don't know her. Now I'm sorry if I'm coming off as kind of harsh right now, but I'm serious."

"Yeah…got it…" Even though none of what Chloe said had really changed Beca's opinion of Aubrey, Beca wanted to brush off the topic as nothing big.

Chloe and Beca got into Chloe's car and started their way off to treat themselves at Baskin Robbins.

"Oh wait! Let's go to the other place." Beca suggested. "The one with the golf course in the back."

"Why do you wanna play golf?" Chloe joked. Beca laughed at her joke.

"Nah, I just like the ice cream there better. They've got frozen yogurt too. And don't worry; it's only like five minutes away from Baskin Robbins. Do you know where Wal-Mart is?"

"Yeah?"

"Its like right next to it."

"Oh yeah, I think I've seen that before." Chloe said as she redirected them. "How do you know about this place?"

"Dad took me there on my weekend. I didn't have any friends to hang out with, so he took me out." Chloe started to feel badly for Beca.

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize! I was just happy people weren't calling me a lesbian or telling me to kill myself."

"Hey Beca," Chloe started, "I just wanted you to know that I'm really happy that you came to Barden and that you trusted me with everything and that we became friends. And I also want you to know that I really enjoy spending time with you and-"

"CHLOE LOOK OUT!" Beca screamed as a reckless driver in their lane started to drive right towards them. Chloe tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late. The driver hit them. Beca felt the impact of her head hitting the dashboard as her world faded to black.

Beca opened her eyes very slightly. Due to the fact that her hearing and vision were both temporarily impaired, she couldn't tell where she was right away. Though she could feel her small and weakened body tied down to something and she could also feel an oxygen mask strapped to her face. And there was movement, like she was in the back of a moving car.

"She's conscience." Beca heard a voice say.

"Where am I…?" She asked with the little strength she had.

"You've been in an accident. You're in an ambulance right now." A doctor said,

"What ha…wha…" Suddenly, Beca's world slowly began to fade to black for a second time.

Beca slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was there was an oxygen tube wrapped around her face and there was a beeping coming from her right. Beca slowly turned her head to see a heart monitor. From all this, Beca deduced she was in a hospital. She caught a glimpse of a clock on the wall that read 10:54, and the sunlight coming in through a window told her it was morning.

"Hello!" A voice said. The loud sound of the voice startled Beca and made her flinch. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The voice continued. Beca looked up to see a man in his early 30s with brown eyes and short curly hair, and he was holding a clipboard and wearing a white lab coat. He must have been a doctor.

"Where…where am I?" Beca asked, trying to ground herself to reality.

"You're in a hospital. Last night you were involved in a pretty rough car crash." It all came back to Beca. She and Chloe were going to get ice cream, but then the random driver came at them.

"Am I injured?" This was the only thing Beca could think to ask at the moment.

"You've suffered a concussion and you fractured your left wrist. And we needed to give you a few stitches for a cut on your forehead."

"Oh…well that sucks…" Beca replied, still slightly woozy from everything. The doctor chuckled a bit at this.

"Well, I need to ask you a few questions." The doctor went on to ask her simple questions about her name, date of birth, and other information like that. She answered the questions as he copied her answers down.

"Okay, that's pretty much it all I need at the moment. For now, try not to move too much and if you need anything just let out a holler and we'll be here for you." He said, and began to walk away.

"Hey," Beca called out to the doctor, making him stop. "Where's Chloe?" The doctor looked confused at first.

"Who?"

"The girl I was in the car with." The doctor had a look of realization and of sadness on his face.

"I'm not really at liberty to tell you that. I'll get someone to-"

"No, just tell me, where's Chloe?" Beca interrupted.

"I'm sorry, it's not my place to tell you." The doctor said, starting to look nervous. "But I-"

"Tell me! Where's Chloe?" She was starting to get concerned due to his facial expressions and the fact that he wasn't telling her.

"Hey, I'm really sorry you're in this situation and everything, but-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO CHLOE?!" Beca screamed. At this point, she didn't care if people could hear her or if the screaming was hurting her throat, all she wanted to know was what happened to her best friend. After a short pause, the doctor finally gave in.

"We took her in." He started, "She fought, she really fought, but…she…she didn't make it." The doctor let out a heavy sigh and looked down to the floor.

"What?" Beca asked, right before bursting into tears. She had only felt the way she was feeling once before: when she was told Blake had died.

* * *

**Note: **I think I owe all my followers an apology. Chapter 4 was sub-quality and Chapter 5 was even more so.

Here's the thing: I wrote the first two chapters (and half of the third one) over the course of two and a half weeks as a personal project, then I decided to post them. After I did this, I saw the number of views and the reviews that my story was getting, and wanted to post more stuff. Therefore, I just quickly rushed out chapters four and five and made up the story as I went along just so I would have something to post.

From now on, I will take more time with my chapters to perfect them and to make them as good as I can. So expect chapters to come out once or possibly twice a week.

Reviews are appreciated. Tell me if you think this chapter is better, tell me what you thought of the overall story, even tell me what you ate for lunch today!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Beca woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing. She sighed and grabbed her phone from off of the bookshelf. It turned out that the buzz was a reminder for one of her classes. The clock on her phone said it was 9:30, which was half an hour before a class. This also happened to be the latest she had slept in a while.

"Not bad." Beca said to herself as she sat up in her bed. The first thing she did after sitting up was to go into her bag and take out a prescription bottle filled with Xanax. She opened the bottle, took a pill out, popped it in her mouth, and swallowed it. Ever since the accident that took her best friend, Beca had been having anxiety problems, which resulted in insomnia, panic attacks, and of course, anxiety. Some days it was so bad, she couldn't even leave her room. Plus, on top of all this, she was starting to fall back into depression. It had been weeks since Chloe had passed, and it still hurt as much as the first day without her.

As she sat in her bed, Beca started to think. She didn't feel like going to class today. She could ditch. Her professors knew about her anxiety problems and they would completely understand if she didn't show up. Beca pondered this for a minute. However, she stopped herself.

"No I can't do that…" Beca said to herself. Her professors trusted her and she didn't want to take advantage of that.

After thinking for a few more minutes, Beca finally sucked it up and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and did her morning routine of washing her face, brushing her teeth and hair, applying her makeup, and putting her earrings in.

"Yeah, I look pretty…" She said, looking at herself in the mirror. Then she walked out of the bathroom, gathered her books, and walked out the door to her first class.

"This is going to be a long day." She said with a sigh as she started her way to class.

Later that day, Beca slowly walked to Bella rehearsal. She was late, but she didn't care. The only reason why she ever made an effort to try to get to rehearsal on time was because of how much it meant to Chloe. Finally, after what seemed like miles, Beca walked into the building where they had Bella meetings.

"Beca, you're late!" Aubrey said out loud, calling out Beca in front of all the other girls.

"Does it look like I care?" She replied.

"Is this what Chloe would have wanted?" Chloe said smugly. Oh no, she did not just say that. Beca walked up to Aubrey furiously.

"You leave her out of this!" Beca said with a serious tone.

"What? I mean, she was-" Beca cut off Aubrey by getting in her face.

"You wanna make comments about the dead girl, I'll rip your tongue out." This made Aubrey gasp.

"Are you threatening me?" Aubrey asked, appalled.

"Hey, why don't we start rehearsing?" One of the girls, Fat Amy, said before Beca could answer Aubrey's question. Aubrey and Beca looked at each other and Beca went to her chair.

"Now," Aubrey said, "as I was saying, if we want to..." Beca tried to listen to what Aubrey was saying, but she was distracted by something. She looked at a chair next to the whiteboard up where Aubrey was standing. This chair had belonged to Chloe. It was where she would sit during these rehearsals. No one had moved it or even touched it since she passed away. Chloe's death was taking it's toll on everyone.

"BECA!" Aubrey suddenly yelled. Startled, Beca jerked and she looked up to see Aubrey pointing at something on the whiteboard. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you while you were off somewhere in lala land. Did you hear what I just said?"

"…nope!" Beca replied with an awkward smile, to which Aubrey replied with a glare.

"We are going to need to work even harder than we are now if we want to make it to finals, got it?"

"If that's even possible…"

"Now, let's start practicing the song, shall we?" Aubrey said to everyone as she motioned for everyone to get up.

"This song just hasn't been the same without Chloe." Cynthia Rose said with a sigh.

"I know," Aubrey started, "it was very sudden and we're all very sad about it, but we need to work through that, okay?" Beca thought about this. She was trying to work through it ever since she first found out. These days, she was just happy if she could work through the day without crying.

"Now, let's get started." Aubrey said as they all got into formation. Beca took a deep breath and pushed all her emotions aside. The only thing she wanted at the moment was to do her very best in honor of Chloe.

"This is for you, Chloe." Beca very quietly said to herself as they started.

* * *

**Note:** I am really sorry that this chapter is kind of short. Future chapters normally won't be this short.

Also, Things are getting kind of hectic with my personal life right now so I'm going to take a break from writing. I have so many ideas for this story and I don't plan to abandon it so don't worry and just hang in there. Good comes to those who wait :)

Reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you think of this chapter, tell me what you think of the story as a whole, or if you want to, you can even tell me how you're doing!

As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading!


End file.
